Love's Battle
by Digidynasty
Summary: A battle between me, BCzeon (Ben-kun), Ken, and Mouse. PG-13 because of language, blame Ken! Great story, very mushy! Thank you everyone who helped make it! Ben-kun, I love you!!!


Love's Battle

Okay Minna-san! I was itching for a fight the other night, so I started one...I think you would like to read this! It has action, humor, and a very sappy ending. This is in care of The Mouse, the greatest author of all who wrote Dimensions, Ben-kun, the nicest reviewer of FFN, and Wing Wing, the little boy you will see in this story, and me, Digidynasty, the genki, rambunctious and sometimes annoying Author, reviewer and in here, fighter and lover. ^_^...This is based on a real battle, which will be available for viewing, thought in text format, not very fun. It was derived in MSN messenger service and everything is written by the people, I only wrote it out and fixed the typos...^_^...so enjoy! Oh one more thing...My little notes will be in Red...to tell you, the reader, what I was thinking!

Mouse is in Blue

Ben-kun (BCzeon27) is Green

Digidynasty is in Pink

Wing Wing is in Grey

It started off as a conversation in bad French, by me, Digidynasty A.K.A. "Alexis, Lexi...ect., with Mouse. Later...the conversation turned to Fanfics...then...well...you decide.

We are planning to do a joint authorship!

Cool!

Uh oh...Wing Wing is back...

Yeah...he is...

WHERE??  Mouse-chan gets ready to change him into a gecko. 

Should I invite him??

Ken (A.K.A. Wing Wing... has been added to this conversation...(Note things start to get messy from here)

Hey

Konnichiwa Ken.(*sigh*...always so polite, my Benny Pooh)

Hey!  Mouse-chan hides her wand behind her back.

Chatting goes back to fanfics and an earlier prank Mouse and Digidynasty pull on Ben when he isn't looking...then Wing Wing goes on the defensive...

If I was there, I would've kill you guys for doing that.

Oh, I don't know about that...Mouse is pretty powerful...

Oh, really?

Mouse-chan replies with an innocent grin.

It's nice to have a formidable opponent.

Nice going. Ben says to Lexi-chan A.K.A. Digidynasty(I'm writing this to clear up who I am. Okay?)

^_^  Lexi-chan takes out her cards.Anyone up for it?

I'm game

Me and Ken almost beat you and CuteMew last time.

I turned you good though.(For more information on what I am referring to, read the bottom of the page at Author's Notes) So you're on your side! Ha ha!

That's true

Hmph, last time it was me versus you, digi and CuteMew Wing Wing replies to Ben-kun. And I still killed you and Digi!

You didn't kill me Ben-kun points out.CuteMew left and you didn't kill me...I left..

Did not! 

Yes I did! (Doesn't he remind you of a small child?)

Dead Man Walking!

I fainted. Ben-kun replies, being the mature one around.

You lost all your power!

Wing Wing is powerless!!! Ha ha ha ha!!!

Well...I reincarnated...

How? Stupid God...

I am Ben the second

The little squirt can't fight against me and Mouse. (Can you tell I want to fight yet?)

Arg......

Mouse could beat you both single handedly!

Mouse gives another innocent grin.

Why don't you let her speak for herself then??

Mouse-san is not that powerful

With me? The Clow Card mistress??  (Okay, I admit, That was stuck up)You're on the wrong side Pip Squeak!

We'll see what will happen

I am not a Pip Squeak!Wing Wing replies.  (More childish, ne?)

A child of the Goddess holds her own tongue, letting others wag theirs to their heart's content  (I still don't know what she meant by this, but whatever)

Say what?

Sword!  Digi takes out her sword.(I love the Sword Card! Great design!)Are too! (And he is)

Ben sweat drops.

You really want to fight, don't you?? (He finally catches on!)

Imbolg, I summon thee! Protect me from ALL the magic from these mortal men! 

Oh, really??

Digi narrows her beautiful brown eyes (Well, that's what I've heard them called anyway...Maybe Ben-kun was being sarcastic...whatever...)

Oh please...

^_^...I love the detail I gave...

Bring it on!!

Nani? Two versus one?

The might god of the ancient past, grant me the power of thee...  A strip of light beams are channeling the power to him.

Bell sounds...DING!!

Fine! Wing Wing takes out another sword.

Fiery!  Digi attacks with Fiery Card.

Wing Wing easily dodges.

I let the others make the first move.

Digi sweat drops... Too late.

Ben-kun grows with more power and starts to glow with a bright light...  (I think this is where he turns bad...Wing Wing must've done something)

Nani??!!

Isis! Cease the light!

I shall save all mortal men-kind.

Digi growls and attacks..  Shot!Shot goes after Wing Wing.

Wait a minute..  Wing Wing puts his sword away and gets hit by Shot.

Ben creates a Mirror against Mouse's attacks, reflecting them back at her.

Sexist.

I'm not a sexist.

Digi just laughs at Mouse's comment.

Why am I fighting?

That's what they refer to people as men.

Man-kind?? Please!

You never got your revenge, ne Wing Wing?

Human Kind.  (You can tell Mouse and Ben-kun are going at each other alone here)

Yeah I did.  Wing Wing replies to Digi's comment.

Oh...

It was a draw

I see...

Empty threats from a little boy! (Me again trying to get him to fight)

Nani!?

So, you're the one here saying I am sexist and you're not

So try something...  Mouse says to Wing Wing.

Fine! Will you really hit a little boy??  (He finally admits it!)

You're out of your league...Ken...

Wing Wing stands there with no weapons in his hand...

I'm not a sexist..  (Sigh...adults...let it go already!)

Yes I would! Arrow!  Digi calls upon Arrow to attack Wing Wing. One arrow splits into twenty.

Wing Wing gets hit.

Ben-kun comes out with a sword made of light.  (Good weapon I think)

Lex just asked me to help her before you did 

We'll see..

Ken manages to get up...

Ken...I'll be on your side...

Nani!! (I lost him to Wing Wing again...sigh...)Ben-kun...

I....I......I have no reason to fight this time.....don't make a reason for me to.....

We'll clear our way through these pesky beings

Mouse makes a Saturn's shield appears on one arm, Apollo sword in the other hand.Just you try it.

Greeks....

Digi's mouth opens in shock...Pesky?? Me??? (That sent me over the edge...as you will see...)

Four spirit of fire, water, lighting, and earth, grand me your eternal power.  Ben-kun creates a elemental shield

Digi growls through her tears... Thunder!!  Digi attacks Ben-kun Thunder 

Ben-kun's shield absorbs the attack.

Wing Wing calls forth Wood and makes a tree to sit on. I have no reason to fight....therefore I won't

Nah...I have something far better... Mouse says looking at Ben-kun's shield.

Oh yeah? We'll see about that.

How could you say such a thing??? (I was really shocked...he never insulted me before...ever...) Earthy! Fiery! Watery! Windy!!

All attacks are absorbed into Ben-kun's shield. Your elements are useless against the power of god.

Sounds like Yue....

Goddess and Gods above, head your child! A mortal battles me! Aide me! Mouse's cosmic attack crashes down on Ben-kun's shield.

Sword!  Digi swipes at his legs... Ben back flips

Sounds like a priest...

I'm a priestess actually.

I fought for you!! I saved you! And you call me pesky!!?? 

Ben ignores digi and bounces off the tree coming back at Mouse.

Digi charges in at Ben.

Mouse disappears... Can't fight what you can't see Ben...

Digi slashes with her sword.

This is a good battle...

Ben jumps out of the way. He closes his eyes and searches for Mouse's presence.

Wing Wing shoves Digi out of the way... (Now I change targets ^_^)  Digi goes flying.

Are you crazy? You're fighting your boyfriend for no reason!!

Hey! Digi glares at Wing Wing. You have no idea what he just did! He called me pesky!! His first real insult! And he doesn't even know it!!

Last time you fought for him, this time you're fighting against him?

Thunder! Power!  A major thunder attack hits Ken. Ken falls out of the tree.

Ack!  Ken slowly rolls back up.

Little boys just don't understand!

Ben-kun makes Ken an elemental shield, but Ken pushes it away. I don't need one!

Watch out. Mouse is cloaked.

Mouse summons the earth to catch Ken off guard.(Now Mouse changes targets... look out Wing Wing!)

D*mn priestess! I'll show you!

Erase!  Digi erases both Ken and Ben-kun's shields.

I don't need a shield. (He'll be sorry...)

Mouse summons trees to attack Ken.

Ken looks up.  Nani?

Ben kun cuts down all the trees.

Mouse makes a bright flash right in front of Ken's eyes.

Wood!Digi summons vines to wraps around Ben-kun's legs and arms, but he uses Dash and runs towards her.

Ack! Can't see!  (Too bad!)

Sword! Digi calls out her sword.

Mouse regenerates the trees and they start attack Ken again.

Wing Wing slings wildly.

You won't beat me this time.Ben-kun replies to Digi.

Ken runs towards Mouse with both swords at hand.Shi-ne!! (I'm sorry...what's that supposed to mean? Anybody??)

Mouse makes the earth around Ken harden into stone.

Ben-kun and Digi clash, Ben pushing harder against his sword.

Ken freezes. Ah! Can't move!

Mouse turns into a spirit.

Ben-kun pushes harder, causing Digi to fall back.

Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!

Digi kicks Ben off her as they fall.  (Don't you love it when people pull off that sort of move?)

Ben falls on the ground next to her.

Jump!  Digi jumps into the air.

Mouse summons the elements and attack Ken relentlessly.

Fly! Digi grows wings and flies into the air.

Aaaahhhh!!!! (Wish you had that shield now huh Ken?)

Ben back flips with a twist off the ground.  (He's taken some lessons so I bet he could do that. ^_^)

D*mn it!  (Sigh, this would be a PG story, if he would just stop cussing!)

I believed in you!

Ken falls to the floor.

Mouse summons more and more fire.

Ben-kun jumps and slices off Digi's wings.  (See? See how he's being?)

Mouse heals Digi's wings.

Arigatou, Mouse-chan.

Ken calls upon the water dragon.  (Yeah, like that'll work?)

Snow!Digi calls forth a snow attack.

Ben-kun makes a shield with his sword and blocks it.

Storm! Digi then sends a cyclone against Ken.

Mouse calls forth her wind to counter the water dragon.

Ken counters the cyclone I'll show you priestess!!

Ben-kun grabs both of Digi's wings, making her fall to the ground.  (That move hurt too!)

Mouse calls water to drown Ken, Earth to suffocate him, and fire to burn him.

Aaaahhh!!!

Ben-kun jumps over to Digi. 

Shield! Digi make a shield around her.

Ben-kun hits the shield with his sword. Shoot!

Ken collapses to the floor.

Digi slowly gets up. Illusion! Let Ben-kun see what he loves the most!!  (Hopefully I'll see someone familiar)

Mouse summons Great Golden Dragon attacks Ken with ancient magic.

Ben-kun fights the Illusions powers.

Ken drops his swords....

And now the final blow Mouse sends fire to Ken's body.

Ken's spirit looks on in horror.  Oh, cr*p (PG-13, for this exact reason!)

Iie! Mouse-chan!

Ben-kun remains silent.

No killing!

Mouse smiles as Ken's spirit is unable to rise again.

Use the Sleep spell! (Since she created it, might as well use it. P.S. Read "Dimensions" if you haven't had the chance, highly recommended.)

Ken's spirit yells.  Now you tell the stupid priestess!

Ben-kun breaks free of the spell

Too late...

We are not barbarians like they are. (I say this because one time Ken stabbed CuteMew and killed her.)

Ben-kun jumps away.

But I can bring him back...if you want.

Ben-kun chants a spell and bring Ken's body back (Smart thinking)

Yes!

I bind his soul...

Too late mouse...I already revived him...

Ken lunges at Mouse... You're too cheap!

Shadow!  Digi uses Shadow to wrap around her, making her invisible.

Ken slashes at Mouse.

Mouse-chan!

Ben-kun looks around, trying to find Digi.

Universe!

Where is Alexis? (Pooh Benny Pooh can't find me...^_^)

Hold him in place!

Ken jumps back.

Um....

Digi moves next to Ben-kun without him knowing it...  Do you remember???

Mouse attacks ken with lightning bolts.

Time!  Ken freezes time and jumps back.

Ben-kun looks around...  What do you mean?

Time has no effect on me, mortal...

D*mn it! How can I defeat nature?!

Voices surround Ben-kun.. Aishiteru Ben-kun... Forever and always...

Ack..  Ben-kun holds his head in pain. (The truth hurts)

Return to your infancy, Ken...

Nooo!!! Shield!  Ken tries to put a shield around himself.

Universe, hold him in this form!

Sh*t!

Light! Drive out the darkness!

I can't be pure! It's just not me!

Light shoot at Ben-kun.

Ben comes back to consciousness at the right time and jumps out of the way.

Nani? Iie!

You'll have to try harder next time.

Digi thinks...  _What went wrong?? _(This is where things turn ugly)

Mouse becomes an invisible spirit.

Unseen... Unfelt...

You can't return me! Not if I can help it! Ken takes both of his swords and stabs himself.  (See? Not a smart move)

Ben-kun takes out his two swords and makes ready for any attack. He searches for her aura... Found her....

Alexis looks at Ben-kun sadly... I forgave you once... I will do it again...

Aphrodite, free his soul....

Ken falls to the ground. Stupid priestess, bet you didn't predict that...  (That you'd quit?)

Ken has left the conversation.

Ben back flips and bounces off of a tree.

Quitter...  (I agree)

Ben-kun tackles Alexis.

Alexis acts fast.  Power! Shield!  Shield and Power surround her  (I'm so clever..^_^)

Oh no.... Two against one....not again....

Isis, Aphrodite, surround Ben

Ben-kun back flips from her attacks. 

(WARNING: VERY MUSHY CONTENT AHEAD. DON'T LIKE SAPPY ROMANCE, DON'T READ AHEAD)

Iie! Yamete!!  (means "no stop!")  Stop! This is between me and him!

Mouse backs away.

He forgot who he was.... I have to make him remember!!

Ben-kun gets hit and falls to the ground.

Digi looks at Ben-kun. It started as an insult....

Ben-kun tries to get up..  Shoot... they're tough.

Demo...I won't forget.... Digi closes her eyes.

Ben-kun gets up and holds sword in both hands.

Digi starts to glow... You are a special person to me.... (And you are Ben-kun)

Mouse thinks with a small smile.  He can't do it...

Ben-kun meditates...wounds start to heal.

A single tear falls from her eyes..  I will do what I must... Even if it takes all of my power

Ben-kun is now fully recovered from Mouse's attacks.

Digi opens her eyes to reveal white eyes, white pupils... no irises...

Ben-kun looks around

Mouse blinks in astonishment..  Soul child??  (She catches on quick, adding to the fun!)

Power! Light! Digi makes ready an attack and shoots the beam at Ben-kun.

Nani?

The beam hits him...a dark shadow can be seen coming out of his back... 

I will not give up!  Digi pours more energy in her attack, including her life energy. (Okay, not a smart move, but I had to)

Ben-kun falls back.... 

Mouse captures shadow in purity sphere. (Very creative)

Destroy the shadow!!

Mouse throws sphere into the air at the sun... It flies on and disappears. (Another reason why she's a great author. ^_^)

I... c...a..n.. be...lie...ve... I looo...st...e agaa...in...  Ben-kun then faints...

Aishiteru, Ben-kun.....  The light dies down and and Alexis's eyes turn back to their normal brown color... Then she collapses... (Very mushy ahead!)

Mouse tries a cosmic recharge on Ben and Alexis. The fight's over kids...

Ben wakes up and slowly looks around...

Meanwhile, Alexis' body begins to disappear...

No, no, no, give it time to act first...

Where is Alexis?  (Miss me already??)

Lex?

Alexis remains unconscious, the ground now visible through her body.

Lex!!!

Hearing this, Ben-kun gets up immediately.

Alexis' aura was getting fainter and fainter...

Alexis! Ben-kun runs over to her. (I love when he does this!)

Oh no you don't!

You can't die.

Lex you will stay here. Ben needs you.  (I needed him to say it)

Hai... Alexis doesn't respond. Aishiteru..

Ben then yells. Nooo!!!! (Okay, okay, now I'll come back..^_^)

Slowly a green and pink aura surround Ben-kun and Alexis. Ben sends his aura into Alexis through her hand.

Mouse sighs.  Bouchenka mia.(Translation?? Better yet, what language??? She's so talented I'm not sure.)

Alexis' body becomes solid again. Ben smiles. Alexis takes her first breathe... (And I am reborn!)

Ya ta! 

Ben-kun runs to her and helps her up. She slowly opens her eyes and smiles upon seeing Ben-kun's face.  Daijoubo, Alexis?

Mouse sighs of relief.  D*mn it, wish souls like her wouldn't do this sort of thing.  Then Mouse slowly leaves...

Alexis whispers...  You...remember...

Ben-kun cries openly, tears running down his face. Hai... I remember you... Always...

Alexis's legs grow weak, and she leans heavily on Ben-kun. Darn....power....drain...

Ben-kun strokes her hair, and whispers to her.  I love you... (I love to hear him say it!)

Alexis smiles.  I never stopped... Aishiteru, Ben-kun. (Always and forever Ben-kun!)

Ben looks up to thank Mouse, but she is no where to be found.  Where could she be?  He looks down at Alexis again.  Aishiteru, my love...(All you romance writers eat your hearts out! He's taken! ^_^)

Go...gomennasai... (Okay, now I start to feel bad...-_-())

Ben-kun quiets her with an index finger to her mouth.  Don't say that... (*sigh*)

Alexis closes her eyes to stop the tears. I...I attacked...first...

Try and relax... Gomennasai for I called you before...  He smiles.  Everything will be fine now.

Alexis smiles.  Hai. (Because you are with me)

Ben-kun lifts him up into his arms. (*squeals* I love this!) He speaks to her in a soft tone. I will take you home to get some rest.

Alexis tries to bring him closer by slightly moving her finger towards her. (Okay, girls, I was trying to get him to kiss me here, but it didn't work, as you will see.)

Ben-kun merely takes her home, still carrying her in his arms. (I so want to see if he can really do this!)

He opens the door and lays her in bed. Here we go. Then he pulls up the blanket to cover her.  (Arigatou!)

Mouse' voice whispers to Ben-kun. Kiss her, you baka.(Thank you Mouse, for that wonderful subtle hint.)

Ben-kun kisses her passionately, she kisses him back. Two minutes pass and the two redden from lack of air.

Ben-kun breaks the kiss and smiles. You get some rest now.

Alexis smiles.  You need rest too ya know.  (Girls, you know where I'm going with this, demo this is PG-13, nothing too extreme)

I'll sleep on the couch. (Some guys are dense, I'm just teasing Ben-kun) Don't worry.

Alexis grabs the from of his shirt.  Not if I can help it. She pulls him, making him fall into bed. 

Ben-kun blushes, while Alexis snuggles up to him and falls asleep.

He smiles and falls asleep, Alexis' head resting on his chest.

Mouse watched the two from her spiritual vantage point. Goddess protect them. The chosen ones.. 

Keep their hearts pure for more of Love's Battles lie ahead.

THE END

And so ends the conclusion of Love's Battle, staring me, Digidynasty, Ben-kun (A.K.A. BCzeon27), Mouse, and Ken, A.K.A. Wing Wing. Arigatou Minna-san for everything!

I'm not done yet! What was all those compliments?? Do you want me to forget Dimensions 9 and simply quit??

No! I can't help it! You deserve it!

Lex!!!

Okay Okay. Mouse isn't all that great. She believes she's average. *whispers* But she's not!

Didn't you forget something??

Oh, yeah. Here's the full version of the battle, typos and all. A very long read, but it proves what I wrote is true, and everyone wrote what they wanted. 

That's right! I can cuss if I want to!

Not in my fic you can't! ^_^..Ja ne!

[Love's Battle][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/digidynasty/Love_battle.txt



End file.
